zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name. * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Madame Aroma vs. Mamamu Yan They both need help from Link (Madame Aroma needs Link to find Kafei; Mamuma Yan needs Link to find her dog). Also, they both have someone that they care about (Madame Aroma cares about Kafei; Mamuman Yan cares about her dog, Richard). They both also reward Link upon completion of their mission (Madame Aroma gives Link a bottle; Mamamu Yan gives Link a Piece of Heart. They are also similar in appearance and name. The 20:23, March 14, 2010 (UTC) : : And you didn't even bring up the most obvious one! ...Kinda. I like it. --AuronKaizer ' 20:24, March 14, 2010 (UTC) : : It's tight. - McGillivray227 20:41, March 14, 2010 (UTC) : : You're gonna make me say it, aren't ya? Mooo it.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 00:08, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Hahaha. Sure. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : Apart from them needing Link to find other characters, there is little connection whatsoever. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:54, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : It is okay. Ray Talk 2 me 01:34, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah... apart from the fetch quests, they are actually quite different characters. Portal-Kombat : : I like it.'-- C2' / 23:22, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I thought of more connections. They both have an emotional change (Madame Aroma goes from worried about Kafei and the Carnival of Time to being relieved in knowing that Kafei is safe; Mamamu Yan goes from being prideful of her dog to being kinder). Also, Madame Aroma gives Link a mask (Kafei's Mask), while Mamamu Yan receives a mask (Doggie Mask) from Link. The ™ 23:35, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Hanch vs. Talon Battle of the loungers! They also live in ranch-like communities...sort of.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 00:08, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : *wakes up* What in tarnation!? --'DekuStick' '' '' : : It's alright. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:54, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : It's there, just not all the way there... if that makes any sense... - McGillivray227 01:06, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Hanch is not as much a "lounger" as he is *mimics the sound of a whip* and a total coward. But the Talon fight idea is a good one, you just need to find a better opponent. Tarin is too obvious. --AuronKaizer ''' 01:13, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Unique and just all around brilliant! Ray Talk 2 me 01:34, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm 100% sure that Talon would win for looking like Mario. Portal-Kombat : : Nah, not the most interesting one here.-- C2' / 23:23, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Quite interesting. Good connections. --''Sincerely Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Fire Arrow vs. Fire Rod Both fire weapons that shoot projectiles (or are projectiles). They also can use up Magic Power. They are both usually required to progress. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : I'm impressed, yet skeptical--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 00:17, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Bleh. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:54, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't like this one all that much... - McGillivray227 01:06, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Umm. --AuronKaizer ''' 01:13, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Good. Just not that appealing. Ray Talk 2 me 01:34, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Well, I like being a pyromaniac. Portal-Kombat : : Frankly, I'm convinced the Fire and Ice Rods were unduly replaced by their arrow counterparts. The shame of it all. Jedimasterlink (talk) 18:19, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Actually I think Fire Rod vs. Ice Rod would be more interesting. Not saying that I would support it, but that it would be a more interesting fight.-- C2' / 23:25, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Madam MeowMeow vs. Mamamu Yan I got this idea from the first idea. These two ladies have lost their pets, Bow-Wow who is based on a dog and Richard who is a dog. Link has to find their pets and bring them back, where he is rewarded with being healed. MeowMeow kisses him and Mamamu Yan gives him a Piece of Heart that heals him. By Ingo the great (talk) 23:19, March 15, 2010 (UTC). : : The definitions are better than the other one, and I supported that, so by definition, I should support this as well. And I like it. --Auron'Kaizer ' 23:20, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : They are equally as good, and both deserve a support, in my opinion. - McGillivray227 23:23, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Chain Chomps vs. Dogs!--'DekuStick' ''' '' : : ima gonna support dis 1.-- C2' / 23:25, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Ok, now ''this one I like and has good connections. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:27, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Those are about all the connections, one helps you get to a dungeon, while finding the other is optional. Ray Talk 2 me 23:33, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't like this fight. I like it better than the one similar to it, but not by much. Portal-Kombat The Legend of Zelda animated series vs. Link: The Faces of Evil I slightly modified it this so that it's not a direct copy. One of the worst video game cartoons of all time versus one of the worst spin-off games of all time, and yet they still have some sort of following. It did well last time, so let's see how it goes. Sincerely Watcher. : : Although I don't like it, you can't deny the connections. - McGillivray227 03:03, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Good Lord, I want this just for the lulz and the social backlash and animosity it'll cause, which will echo throughout ZP for at least a month. --AuronKaizer ''' 03:03, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. ;)-- C2' / 03:05, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Obvious... I'm pretty sure Faces of Evil would win anyways. All that the show has going for it (unless there are people here who bothered to actually watch it) is "excuuuuuuuse me princess." Portal-Kombat : : ARRGHSGHGHGHHHFHHHHLKKIEKG ENOUGH WITH THE HATE FIGHTS!11!!1!!!11!!!1!1!!!!oneonetwoithurtsthreeoneoneone!!!!!!! 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 06:34, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : :Because Im the one that first suggested it (although mine included all CD-I games) I cant oppose Oni Link 07:57, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : :NEVER! I almost super-opposed. ACTUAL Zelda stuff ONLY.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 19:46, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Goron Link vs. Moosh Both are bigger and heavier then Link but despite this both can cover a large distance in the air (although Goron Link needs a ramp but you get the idea). Both have the ability to pound and both have only one weakness, deep water Oni Link 20:35, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't like it, but the connections are there... - McGillivray227 21:02, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Comments Are we allowed to add further connections to a fight after the fight is already posted? The ™ 22:55, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :I've done it a couple of times, and nobody said anything about it... So I think so. --'DekuStick' '' '' ::No rules against that. Only, I've rarely seen cases in which someone has changed their opinion after voting due to changed connections. --AuronKaizer ''' 23:13, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::If you think you can better connect them, then go right ahead. :)-- C2''' / 23:30, March 15, 2010 (UTC)